The blood of your destination
by ItaMenherZednan
Summary: La heredera de la casa de los Habsburg se queda huérfana después de un ataque a la casa imperial, Integra Hellsing la acoge en su casa dándole el apellido, la niña no sabe de lo que se trata la organización que su ahora tía maneja, ni de cómo esta a punto de sumergirse en un mundo sobre natural.
1. Introducción

_Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de__Kouta Hirano, los apellidos de mi O.C no me pertenecen, legítimamente son de la __Casa de Habsburgo y de la Soberana de la Orden del Toisón de Oro (rama austriaca)_

_Advertencias: me base en anime, los Ovas y algo del maga ( que por cierto no he acabo de leer jitomatazo para mi) así que no esperen leer una perfecta relación en cuanto a estos, además de contener lenguaje bastante grotesco._

_Bueno aquí esta mi historia, no sean malos conmigo solo soy una dulce niña (no soy dulce) haciendo su primeros trabajos, ya saben denle en favoritos y Review._

El crepúsculo culmina

Mi ansiedad desborda

Sé que vendrás esta noche.

Tal como lo has hecho

En anteriores noches.

Sé quién eres,

Sé de dónde vienes.

Y no me importa.

Solo importa el placer

Que siento cuando me tocas.

La obscuridad se cierne.

Un aullido lejano

Es silenciado a tu paso.

La niebla se espesa.

La luna se oculta.

Y llegas...

La noche casi caía, la mansión iglesia casi se sumergía en la oscuridad y una niña corría por el enorme jardín, su pequeño vestido azul celeste ondeaba con el viento.

-señorita Ivory por favor deténgase - el mayordomo corría detrás de ella mientras la risa de la pequeña se escuchaba mas lejos

- vamos Walter alcánzame - las pequeñas manos de la niña imitaban las alas de un ave mientras el viejo mayordomo la seguía

- señorita no me haga esto - el mayordomo ya exhausto se detuvo del pilar de la entrada de la mansión, la niña corría hasta que unas delicadas manos la detuvieron

- Ivory basta ya, necesitas dormir -

- tía, no necesito dormir -

- claro que lo necesitas, anda mañana te vas a Finlandia con tu tía Kirsë - la niña frunció el ceño mientras la chica de por lo menos 20 años se impuso ante la menor

- no quiero ir a Finlandia, no me gusta - la mayor hizo que la pequeña se sentara en un escalón al igual que ella

- veras, cuando yo tenia casi tu edad mi padre murió, al igual que los tuyos, pero veras tuve que hacer cosas que a mi no me gustaban, así lo mismo harás tu, tendrás que ir ahí, estudiar y regresar aquí como una mujer preparada, lo entiendes Ivory -

- si tía lo entiendo muy bien - la pequeña enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de la mujer de cabello casi blanco, aquella correspondió el abrazo muy tardíamente

- tía, cuando me valla puedes cuidar de Aka-chan -

- quien es Aka-chan?-

- un amigo, él vive debajo del árbol, tienes que ir a verlo, prométemelo -

- claro hija - la mujer pensó que eran cuentos de niños, pero era más que eso, la turbia y polifacética historia que estaba apunto de desarrollarse tenia mucho que ver con aquel roble viejo que yacía a unos metros de la gran mansión, la pequeña niña fue a dormir como de costumbre y a la mañana siguiente dejo un sobre en aquel árbol, ¿que contenía aquel sobre?, eso era un incógnita para todos los de la casa, para Integra misma.

_Lo sé solo es la introducción, no sean malos, mañana subo lo demás, también subiré una de Kuroshitsuji _


	2. Kiteinen Verta (Sangre Cristalina )

_Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, los apellidos de mi O.C no me pertenecen, legítimamente son de la Casa de Habsburgo y de la Soberana de la Orden del Toisón de Oro (rama austriaca)_

**"Kiteinen Verta" esta en Finlandés (si estoy obsesionada con el país nórdico ) significa Sangre cristalina**

**Aka = rojo en japonés **_(CREO QUE YA LO SABEN Y DEDUCEN DE QUIEN SE TRATA )__  
_

La noche paso lenta como de costumbre, debía volver a Inglaterra, a la casa de Integra, ella había cuidado de mi después de que mi familia fue masacrada por un grupo de terroristas, así fue, yo tenía al menos 7 años cuando paso eso, mi abuelo y mis padres vivíamos en la misma mansión, la guerra había desaparecido casi a nuestra familia, tras la batalla que mantuvo con Italia, las cosas fueron de mal en peor, después de varios años la familia fue masacrada en Suiza donde nací, no quedo nadie, mis demás familiares también fueron masacrados con mis primos, no me quedo nadie, mi abuelo había servido mucho al padre de mi tía Integra, la cual quedo como mi tutora después de adquirir el apellido Hellsing, así es me había convertido en Ivory Habsburg-Lothringen Hellsing , heredera de la casa inexistente de los Habsburg, mis últimos años la pase estudiando en Finlandia con mi tía Kirsë quien es Archiduquesa, me envió a uno de los mejores colegios finlandeses, donde solo estudiaban niñas ricas y de la realeza, siempre desencaje ahí, a pesar de ser casi una princesa, mi aspecto no era el de una, vestía de negro y me maquillaba exageradamente los ojos, muchas de mis compañeras me tenían miedo, y no era para más, pues les había dicho que mi compañero de juegos era un tipo vestido de rojo que vivía en un árbol.

- estamos por llegar, por favor abrocha tu cinturón -

- no me tienes que decir eso Sondra, lo sé -apague mi iPod y la voz de Axl rose se apago con el, la presión se hizo notar en mi estomago al descender, era Inglaterra, lo había notado al ver el big ben, al pasar todo el papeleo del aeropuerto ahí estaba Walter con su peculiar traje de mayordomo, esperándome con una hermosa orquídea.

- Walter - me apresure a decir mientras le sonreía al mayordomo

- señorita, un placer tenerla de regreso, espero que su viaje haya estado de lo mejor-

- Walter, sabes que odio los aviones -

- parece que me he olvidado de eso -

- mira Walter, ella es Sondra, Duquesa de Sajonia y mi mejor amiga - Walter le hizo una reverencia al tiempo que tomaba nuestras maletas

- mucho gusto señorita, nos vamos el auto nos espera -

el lujoso Rolls-Royce no había cambiado, di un gran suspiro al sentirme en casa de nuevo, reconocí el enrejado y en cuanto el auto se detuvo abrí la puerta como loca para correr directo al roble, Walter solo me miro, mientras le abría la puerta a Sondra

- con que si existe el roble - le dijo mi amiga a Walter mientras el mayordomo asentía con la cabeza, ahí estaba frente al árbol.

- ya estoy aquí Aka-chan - sonreí mientras miraba la copa del árbol, regrese corriendo donde Walter, quien bajaba las maletas

-Walter, puedo hacerte una pregunta -

- claro señorita -

- no me llames señorita, soy Ivory, segunda, sabes si mi tía tomo el sobre del árbol - el mayordomo solo sonrió al ver mi rostro de preocupación

- no, cuando llegamos del aeropuerto aquel día, el sobre no estaba, pensamos que el viento se lo llevo -

- gracias Walter - pise de nuevo el firme mármol de la mansión, todo estaba igual, la seguridad estaba igual, jamás entendí por que tener un ejercito, bueno esas eran cosas de mi tía en las cuales no debía entrometerme.

- bien Ivory, su habitación esta preparada, ¿la señorita Sondra se quedara?-

- oh no Walter, no me quedare, me iré en unas horas, mi prometido vendrá por mi -

- esta bien señorita -

- de verdad quédate, no creo que mi tía Integra se oponga-

- no es eso Ivory, sabes que te adoro, pero Harry quiere verme, hace tanto que no lo veo, después me mostraras a tu amigo - dijo eso ultimo con algo de burla

- es verdad, aun que me creas una loca maniática-

- mi querida cabeza dura, te creo, aun que te he dicho que tanto peróxido te hará mal-

- mi hermoso cabello es natural que te pasa -

- esta bien te creo- pasamos largo rato platicando casi caía la noche cuando un auto de Buckingham llego por Sondra, me despedí de ella con mucha efusividad

- tienes que venir a verme-

- ya veras que si, te extrañare - nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, mire el auto salir con 3 escoltas detrás del mismo, comí algo sola, el enorme comedor me hacia sentir un poco incomoda, la voz de mi tía sonó mas de lo normal

- Ivory, ¿donde estas? -

- hola tía - la salude recargada del marco para entrar al gran comedor

- Ivory, mírate estas tan grande - tanta efusividad en sir Integra no era muy común, así que decidí abrazarla como nunca, se sorprendió de cómo iba vestida lo supe por que acomodo sus redondas gafas al verme

- te extrañe, come algo conmigo -

- claro, Walter otro lugar por favor -

- claro que si señorita - Walter acomodaba el lugar mientras mi tía y yo hablábamos de mi estancia en Finlandia, como habían estado las cosas en la mansión desde que me fui.

- tía, en serio extrañaba esto, aun que jamás me dejaste explorar esta hermosa mansión, ahora lo harás verdad -

- me temo que no, aun no-

- por que, siempre lo quise hacer-

- Ivory es mi ultima palabra no puedes hacerlo, me retiro tengo asuntos pendientes, ya sabes donde encontrarme - mi tía se levanto de la mesa para ir a su despacho, como era su costumbre, los años le habían sentado bien, pero seguía siendo dura y fría, hasta cierto punto la entendía.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la señorita Hellsing, el cigarrillo se consumía poco a poco mientras miraba fijamente al hombre vestido de rojo.

- dígame ama, para que me ha mandado llamar -

- Alucard, ha llegado Ivory de Finlandia, como sabes tiene prohibido estar en el sótano, pero no quiero que te pasees por la casa, ella no sabe de la existencia de tu especie y menos que su familia fue masacrada por una horda de Ghouls hambrientos-

- no crees que ya es mayor para que la protejas de esa forma-

- es mi sobrina y te guste o no lleva el apellido Hellsing así que la protegeré con mi vida, tengo una deuda con su abuelo - Integra apretó los puños a lo que Alucard solo respondió con una sonrisa

- te esfuerzas tanto en ocultarle cosas que tal vez ella ya sepa -

- cállate IDIOTA - la jefa de la familia Hellsing apago su cigarrillo con recelo mientras el hombre vestido de rojo desaparecía de la oficina.

Walter llevaba una charola con soda y palomitas que le había pedido, estaba viendo Halloween, aquella película que amaba desde que tengo uso de razón.

- gracias Walter, por que no te quedas conmigo - hice un puchero para que se compadeciera de mi

- lo siento Ivory, tengo trabajo que hacer, en otra ocasión- me sonrió de una manera muy dulce, tome un puño de palomitas y me las metí en la boca mientras la canción de suspenso me causaba emoción.

- no has cambiado en nada he Ivy - una voz rasposa me llamo muy cerca, cuando voltee ahí estaba Aka-chan escupí las palomitas para emitir un grito.

ok ok ha quedado bastante bien, espero que la lean los amo a todos :D ya saben denle **"review"** o a "**favoritos**"


	3. Mijn manier van bloed

_Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Kouta Hirano, los apellidos de mi O.C no me pertenecen, legítimamente son de la Casa de Habsburgo y de la Soberana de la Orden del Toisón de Oro (rama austriaca)_

_He soñado con un mundo _

_lleno de tristeza, _

_donde el amor y el odio _

_se adoran, _

_donde los cantos unen el _

_alma con la mente, _

_donde las alas de la muerte _

_cubren nuestras heridas. _

_Donde... todos mis sueños _

_son reflejo de mi melancolía. _

- casi me matas del susto Aka-chan - me lleve una mano al pecho para poder respirar

- IVORY QUE SUCEDE…Alucard que demonios haces - mi tía llamo a Aka-chan con gran enojo, apretó los dientes y casi se lo come con la mirada

- tía relájate, por que llamas a Aka-chan así -

- por que me llamas así Integra - mi compañero de juegos se burlo de mi tono de voz

- oh vamos Aka-chan no te burles de mi, joder -

- Ivory ven acá, aléjate de él -

- por que, mira te presento, Aka-chan ella es mi tía Integra, tía él es Aka-chan el chico que vive en el árbol -

- eres un imbécil, te dije que te alejaras de ella -

- vamos integra, la niña estaba mas sola, al menos le di un poco de compañía-

- me pueden explicar que demonios les sucede a los dos-

- veras Ivy -

- I V Y , como te atreves maldito a llamarla de esa forma-

- bien, veras Ivory, tu tía y yo ya nos conocíamos, ella es mi master, y yo, bueno yo soy un vampiro - comencé a reírme como loca

- y ya te creí, un vampiro, por dios, eso es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado- me tome el estomago por el dolor que me causaba la risa

- no Ivory, él esta diciendo la verdad -

- o sea como crees, un vampiro, ni que fueras…como dices que se llama -

- Alucard -

- Alu…ERES DRACULA - me levante corriendo del sillón para alejarme lo más de él

- valla, siempre fuiste muy inteligente -

- jugaba con un vampiro, pudiste haberme matado, devorado- los ojos de Alucard se abrieron mas de lo normal para soltar una faceta jamás vista

- jamás te hubiera hecho daño Ivy - Integra apretó los puños un poco y lo miro con algo de recelo

- creo que es mejor dejar que medite…-

- no voy a meditar nada, si no me comió antes no me comerás ahora verdad Alucard -

- ya te dije que no Ivy-

- bueno al menos me seguirás contando sobre el Caballero templario -

- claro, la historia se quedo varada, lo recuerdas -

- así es, ahora me acompañaras a ver esta película ya que nadie lo quiere hacer -

- si me lo permiten - mire a mi tía de manera suplicante

- anda tía, no puedes decir que no - tome un mechón de mi cabello negro par hacerlo a un lado.

- como quieras - mi ti asubio las escaleras hacia su oficina, tome mis palomitas y mi lugar, como habíamos llegado a esto, él era un vampiro y Drácula, recordé a una chica llamada Zsophia quien amaba una novela estúpida donde una chica se enamoraba de un vampiro, seguramente ella se le hubiera tirado a besos al vampiro que tengo al lado, que tanto ese hombre me respetaba, que tanta era su fortaleza para no devorarme.

- Alucard, puedo hacerte una pregunta -

- siempre las habías hecho sin pedir permiso -

- déjame recordarte que soy una señorita de sociedad y tengo que hacerlo - alce un dedo mientras alzaba el cuello de manera aristocrática

- esta bien señorita Ivory, puede hacerme una pregunta -

- por que no me comiste, o a caso era tan insípida, si así era mejor no me respondas- soltó una sonrisa algo psicópata para mi gusto,

- en realidad no podía comerte, eras una niña, no suelo comer infantes-

- y ahora, quieres comerme - comenzó a reírse frenéticamente y paso su mano por mi cabello

- si, pero no de la manera en que piensas - estaba a punto de responderle cuando se desvaneció, que había sido eso, comerme pero no de la manera vampírica, a que se refería con eso, me colgué de cabeza de la cama pensando eso, lo mejor era dormir y recuperarme del maldito viaje, me enfunde en la pijama de Iron man que tanto amaba y por la cual la profesora Suzhan me había confundido con un niño, la puerta de mi recamara sonó tres veces.

- adelante - respondí mientras trenzaba mi cabello para que no se enredara

- hola, ¿como estas? -

- bien, como debería estar - mi tía se coloco las gafas mientras encendía un puro

- sé que no puedo pedirte que te alejes de Alucard, pero si mantén un poco de distancia, sea como sea es un vampiro-

- claro, no te preocupes al menos se que…-

- ¿que sabes? -

- nada, cosas mías, que tengas buena noche tía - le di un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella solo dio un respingo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto.

- si igualmente, desayunaremos juntas te parece -

- claro, me haría muy feliz - su cabello dorado se alejo de la recamara, tome mi almohada y cerré los ojos, pero no podía dormir, oí como algo caía junto a mi cama y abrí los ojos de manera fugaz

- perdón por despertarte- el hombre de rojo acomodo la silla y cruzo la pierna de manera elegante

- no pasa nada, estoy lista, sígueme contando del caballero templario -

- bien, pero antes de eso tu me contaras de lo que hiciste en Finlandia -

- no hice nada, fue aburrido, además las cosas no fueron tan gratas esas gatas aristócratas me trataban como bicho raro - comenzó a reírse de nuevo, creo que tendría que acostumbrarme a su psicótica risa y mirada

- bueno sigamos, tu cierra los ojos y yo hablo - la rasposa voz del vampiro sonaba muy bien mientras me narraba la historia de una batalla del caballero, ahora que sé su naturaleza creo que me estaba contando su vida, hubo un momento en el que deje de oír la historia solo para concentrarme en su voz, lo grave que sonaba, cuando desperté la silla seguía ahí con un sobre arrugado y un poco viejo, era la nota que le había dejado en el árbol

" _Aka-chan, me voy a ir a Finlandia, mi t__í__a dice que tengo que estudiar y ser una buena mujer, cuando regrese te avisare, seguir__á__s cont__á__ndome esas historias de caballeros y princesas, quiero saber en que terminan._

_Adi__ó__s Aka-chan regresare"_

- seguías conservando esto Alucard - lo tome y guarde en el mueble que estaba al lado de mi cama, cuando baje a desayunar mi tía me miro algo atónita, llevaba unos jeans rotos negros con una playera tres tallas mas grande de Iron Maiden, el cabello húmedo casi en la cara con mi maquillaje ya diario.

- bueno y que piensas hacer hoy -

- no lo sé, estaré algo aburrida, pienso visitar a Sondra en Buckingham-

- esta bien, pero ve apropiadamente, no creo que te dejen entrar así-

- esta bien, me vestiré bien, además necesito ir de compras-

- hay una plaza comercial cerca de aquí -

- no tía, no a una plaza comercial, necesito comprar libros-

- libros, hay muchos en la biblioteca del sótano -

- al fin me dejaras ir ahí-

- claro, ya que sabes de la exis…- una chica de cabello corto rubio y con un uniforme de mujer de la calle llego corriendo

- Integra-sama, parece que hay un código a las afueras de Londres-

- Seras, por favor no grites -

- siempre ha sido una ruidosa chica policía -

- master, lo siento - esa chica llamaba master a Alucard, por cierto se veía muy bien con sombrero y esas gafas de sol.

- chica policía, por que le dices así Alucard -

- lo siento Ivory-sama, soy Seras victoria -

- ella también es vampiro, igual que Alucard -

- valla, un gusto Seras, y como te volviste vampiro-

- el master me convirtió antes de que muriera - lo miro como si fuera un dios y sonreí por lo bajo

- entonces Alucard, ¿algún día me convertirás en vampiro?- mi tía solo volteo el rostro

- solo si eres vir…-

- vámonos ya, tenemos que atender eso- se levanto de la mesa y los dos vampiros la siguieron, que tenia de especial esa chica para que alguien como él la convirtiera, la mitad del desayuno me la pase pensando en el por que, Walter me miro algo asombrado por mi actitud.


End file.
